Persons reading books sometime desire to underline sentences or passages for future reference using a pen or pencil. In some cases the person will use a felt tip highlighter or marking pen for distributing a broad colored transparent line over the printing in the book. It would be convenient therefore to be able to store a plurality of such instruments in association with a book cover, clipboard, loose-leaf notebook cover or similar plate-like surface. The ability to retain other articles or implements such as an eraser, flashlight, lighter, tools or utensils in association with surfaces such as a tray, sun visor, or belt, would also be desirable.
A review of the prior art describes several implement holders, but none provide the advantages of the present invention. Many of the prior art devices accommodate only a single pencil or pen. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,686 (1991), Falco describes a combination bookmark and pen holder which retains a range of different diameter pens. However, the device does not incorporate means for attachment to a surface, and retains only a single pen. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,668 (1971), Kirk describes an apparatus which holds a plurality of pens or pencils within a series of parallel semi-tubular clips. However, the adjacent clips are supported on the outer surface of the book cover and would therefor interfere with carrying the book or with stacking of the book against other books or surfaces. In addition, the clips are susceptible to being bent or broken.
None of the above inventions and patents taken either singly or in combination is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Accordingly, it is among the objects of the present invention to provide a novel article holder and bookmark device which is compact, simple to manufacturer, and economical in cost. Another objective of the present invention is to provide a holder which may be releasibly attached to the edge portion of the cover of a book or other surface. Still another objective is to provide a holder for accommodating a plurality of articles of varied dimensions.